Terrible Things - Übersetzung
by Anna Duval-Sterling
Summary: „Du machst Witze", sagt Nick platt, denn sie waren erst vor zwei Wochen hier, als Cameron dachte es sei lustig eine Essenschlacht zu beginnen, indem er Rory Hummel-Anderson Spaghetti in die Hose steckte. „Was hat er gemacht?" FUTURE!NIFF Genehmigte Übersetzung


Hier kommt mal wieder eine Übersetzung von mir :D Diese Story ist im Original von for always forever und ich habe sie mit ihrer Genehmigung übersetzt. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und lasst doch bitte ein Review da, ja?

* * *

_now son, i'm only telling you this  
because life can do terrible things.  
you'll learn one day, i'll hope and i'll pray  
that god shows you differently_

* * *

Nick geht gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause, als jemand seinen Arm nimmt und daran zieht. Seine erste Reaktion ist sich umzudrehen und denjenigen, wer auch immer es ist zu schlagen, schließlich ist das hier New York City und es ist nicht so, als sei er noch nie beklaut worden. Nick hebt seine Hand und dreht sich um, nur um zu sehen, dass es Jeff ist, der da steht und versucht ihn nicht auszulachen. „Hey Babe", sagt Jeff fröhlich. Nick rollt mit den Augen.

„Du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt", er verengte anklagend seine Augen. Jeff nimmt einfach seine Hand und summt glücklich, während er ihre Finger verhakt. Nick wartete auf eine sarkastische Bemerkung- wahrscheinlich darüber, was für ein Mädchen er war und, dass er keine Eier habe. Als Jeff sich aber nur herüberlehnt um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, wird Nick sofort misstrauisch. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Oh, Ich habe gar nichts gemacht", Jeff singt beinahe, ihre Arme vor und zurück schwingend, während er Nick die Straße hinunter führt. Er trinkt einen Schluck der Limonade in seiner Hand und bietet diese dann Nick an, der seinen Kopf schüttelt und wartet. „Ich versuche nur, deine gute Laune aufrecht zu erhalten, damit du unseren Sohn nicht umbringst."

Sie kommen an Cameron's Lieblingsbäckerei vorbei und Nick wird klar, dass sie in die Richtung der Schule seines Sohnes gehen. „Du machst Witze", sagt Nick platt, denn sie waren erst vor zwei Wochen hier, als Cameron dachte es sei lustig eine Essenschlacht zu beginnen, indem er Rory Hummel-Anderson Spaghetti in die Hose steckte. „Was hat er gemacht?"

„Irgendeinem Kind ein blaues Auge verpasst", sagt Jeff, beinahe flüsternd.

Nick bleibt plötzlich stehen. „Er hat was?", fragt er laut, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Jemand hinter ihm macht ein knurrendes Geräusch und drängt sich, vor sich hin fluchend an ihm vorbei. Nick dreht sich zu dem Typen um, beinahe automatisch. „Ja, sie können mich auch mal!", ruft er. Jef legt ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zwingt ihn weiterzugehen.

„Okay, hör zu, es ist bestimmt nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört.

„Jeff, er hat jemanden geschlagen!", zischt Nick, nimmt die Limo aus Jeffs Hand. Er schmeißt sie in eine Mülltonne als, sie an einer vorbei gehen, ein Stirnrunzeln von seinem Mann erntend. „Wie kann schlagen in irgendeiner Weise gut sein?"

„Äähh", sagt Jeff, seinen Hinterkopf kratzend. Er seufzt. „Guck mal, ich weiß nicht, aber der Direktor hat sich komisch angehört. Es ist nicht wie die anderen Male, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten geraten ist-", Nick schnaubt, „Ja, okay, was erwartest du? Er ist unser Sohn. Erinnerst du dich an all die Male, als wir von der Dalton suspendiert wurden?"

„Ja, aber wir haben nie jemanden geschlagen", erinnert er Jeff.

„Nein", gab Jeff zu, „aber wir haben Wes' ganze Unterwäsche an den Kronleuchter in der Speisehalle gehängt. Und wir haben ganz sicher eins der Sofas im Chorraum abgebrannt. Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir Sebastian an einen Baum gebunden haben-"

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte er es nicht verdient", murmelt Nick, während er alles außer Jeff ansah.

Jeff stößt ihn mit dem Ellenbogen. „Vielleicht hat dieses Kind es auch verdient", sagt er leise. „Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen. Cam ist ein tolles Kind, er macht nur gerne Quatsch", Jeff macht eine Pause, dann fügt er hinzu, „ und wenn er keinen guten Grund hat, werde ich ihm seine Gitarre wegnehmen. Er wird ausflippen, das wird so lustig."

Als Nick die Tür zum Büro öffnet, saß Cameron auf einem der Stühle. Nick bleibt so abrupt stehen, dass Jeff von hinten auf ihn stolpert. Camerons Kopf fährt hoch und seine Augen werden groß. „Ja, du solltest Angst haben", zischt Nick, seine Arme verschränkend. Die Sekretärin schaut unbeeindruckt auf.

„Schön sie beide wiederzusehen", sagt sie trocken. Ihre leuchtend pinken Fingernägel klicken auf er Tastatur herum.

„Es ist schon viel zu lange her Doreen," Jeff lächelt sie strahlend an und zwinkert. „Und, wenn ich es sagen darf, ihr Haar sieht heute besonders gut aus."

Dorren lächelt zurück, fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und sagt, „ Dankeschön. Ich habe mir erst gestern eine Dauerwelle machen lassen."

Cameron verzieht das Gesicht. „Kannst du bitte nicht vor meinen Augen eine Büro Romanze mit Mrs. Norris haben? Du bist schwul, Dad, und sie ist bestimmt… fünfzig."

„Offensichtlich hat ihr Sohn nicht ihren Charme geerbt", Doreen hebt ihre Augenbrauen und fixiert Cameron mit einem starrenden Blick. Der Dreizehnjährige lächelt verlegen und versucht noch tiefer in seinen Stuhl zu sinken.

Nick sieht nicht beeindruckt aus. „Du bist in so vielen Schwierigkeiten, Cameron Sterling."

„Was? Kein Bindestrich-Duval?", versucht Cameron schwach einen Witz zu machen.

Jeff runzelt die Stirn. „Warum ist er nur mein Kind, wenn du sauer auf ihn bist?" Die Sekretärin lacht und versucht ihr Lachen mit ihrer Hand zu verstecken. Die Sterling-Duval Familie ist ihre absolute Lieblingsfamilie, von all den Familien, mit denen sie jemals zu tun hatte. Es ist unterhaltend ihnen zuzuschauen, ohne die Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass sie alle verrückt sind.

Die Tür zum Büro des Rektors öffnet sich und ein Junge in Cameron's Alter schlurft heraus. Er hat ein fieses blaues Auge und will keinen der Anwesenden ansehen. Jeff lehnt sich hinüber und gibt seinem Sohn diskret ein High-Five und flüstert: „Guter Schlag, Kumpel." Aber Cameron starrt den Jungen an. Seine ganze Stimmung ändert sich, in der Sekunde, in der er ihn sieht und er sieht so wütend aus, dass es Nick erschreckt. Der Direktor sieht dem anderen Jungen zu, wie er geht. Er sieht sehr enttäuscht und aufgewühlt aus. Er verwirrt Nick, denn das ist doch das arme Kind, das von Cameron geschlagen wurde? Warum bekommt er Schwierigkeiten? Der Junge bleibt vor Cameron stehen und murmelt, „Was ich gesagt habe tut mir leid."

Cameron starrt ihn einfach nur an. Jeff sieht von seinem Sohn zu Nick und runzelt die Stirn. „Es interessiert mich einen Dreck, ob es dir Leid tut.", sagt Cameron laut und der andere Junge zuckt zusammen.

„Cameron", zischt Nick, obwohl er genau weiß, dass etwas los ist, möchte er dem Direktor wenigstens zeigen, dass er seinen Sohn nicht fluchen lässt.

„Du weißt nicht, was er gesagt hat, Papa", sagt Cameron enttäuscht. Jetzt sieht er einfach nur traurig aus und in diesem Moment will Nick seinen Sohn nehmen und von der ganzen Welt abschirmen.

„Was hat er gesagt, Cam?", fragte Jeff sanft und setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. Er zerzaust Camerons Haar und lächelte ihn ermutigend an. Nick braucht eine Sekunde, um zu bewundern, was für ein toller Vater Jeff ist.

Camerons Augen werden groß. „Ich kann es nicht sagen", sagt er panisch und Jeff wirft einen besorgten Blick zu Nick.

Der Direktor seufzt, hält die Tür auf und sagt, „Ich denke, ich sollte das erklären. Wenn sie bitte in mein Büro kommen würden…" Jeff steht auf und legt einen Arm um Camerons Schultern, als dieser auch aufsteht. Er führt ihn ins Büro, mit Nick direkt hinter sich. Der Direktor, Mr. Sheldon, geht hinter seinen Tisch und setzt sich auf seinen großen Ledersessel. Er zeigt auf die drei Stüphle vor ihm und sagt: „Bitte setzten sie sich."

Cameron setzt sich auf den mittleren Stuhl und sieht einfach nur miserabel aus. Jeff und Nick setzten sich und tauschen einen besorgten Blick über seinem Kopf. Nick lehnt sich hinüber um ein paar Haare aus Camerons Gesicht zu streichen und ihn anzulächeln. Cameron starrt nur auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich würde gerne zuerst sagen, dass Cameron nicht in Schwierigkeiten ist", sagt Mr. Sheldon und faltet seine Hände ordentlich auf dem Tisch.

So gerne, wie Jeff das hört, runzelt er die Stirn und fragt: „Er hat jemanden geschlagen, aber er ist nicht in Schwierigkeiten?"

Mr Sheldon seufzt. „Unter normalen Umständen, würde Cameron suspendiert werden", Cameron zuckt zusammen, als Nick ihm einen bösen Blick zu wirft. „Allerdings müssen wir diese Situation etwas feinfühliger lösen."

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was meinen Sohn so sehr aufgeregt hat", sagte Jeff, seine Stirn weiter in Falten legend.

„Er hat das S-Wort gesagt", wisperte Cameron plötzlich, so leise, dass Jeff ihn beinahe nicht gehört hätte.

Jeff zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich verstehe nicht", sagte er, „Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass das kein nettes Wort ist und alles, aber warum würdest du so sauer darüber sein, wenn jemand sagt Schei-"

„Jeff!", ruft Nick kurz und erschrocken. Er langt um Cameron herum um Jeff leicht auf den Arm zu hauen. „Jesus Christ, du kannst das nicht sagen wann immer du dich gerade danach fühlst!"

Mr. Sheldon versucht so gut wie möglich ein ernstes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Er versteht, was Doreen meint- sie sind sicherlich die amüsanteste Familie, die er je gesehen hat. „Mr. Sterling-Duval-"

„Er hat euch Schwuchteln genannt", sagte Cameron laut. Alles in dem Raum stoppt. Nick friert ein und starrt seinen Sohn voller Entsetzten an. Cameron atmet unsicher ein. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich unnatürlich und ekelig bin, also habe ich ihm gesagt, dass das einzig ekelige ist, wie seine Männerbrüste beim Laufen wackeln-" Wenn Jeff besser drauf gewesen wäre, würde er sich kaputt lachen. Aber sein Sohn, war so gut wie am Weinen und das ist verdammt noch mal nicht lustig. „Er hat mich geschubst und immer wieder das Wort gesagt, also habe ich ihn geschlagen. Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er gerade von einer Schwuchtel verprügelt wurde und dann hat mein Lehrer uns hier her geschickt." Einige Tränen rollten über Cameron's Wangen und seine Atmung wurde schneller. „Er hat mir immer wieder gesagt, dass ihr in die Hölle kommt aber ich weiß das ist nicht wahr und ihr seid die besten Eltern aller Zeiten und ihr liebt mich und ich liebe euch und-"

Jeff braucht etwa zwei Sekunden, um zu verstehen, dass der Grund, warum Nick sich vorn übergelehnt hat, mit dem Kopf in den Händen, ist, weil er auch am Weinen ist. Cameron bemerkt es im selben Moment wie Jeff. „Papa, es tut mir leid, bitte weine nicht. Er ist nur ein dummes Kind", sagt Cameron bittend.

Nick hebt seinen Kopf, sieht so niedergeschlagen aus, dass Jeff Herz beinahe stoppt. „Cam, ich wurde mein ganzes Leben Schwuchtel genannt", sagt er und Cameron zuckt zusammen. „Es stört mich nicht mehr, denn ich liebe deinen Dad und es gibt nichts, dass jemand tun könnte, um das zu ändern. Aber die Sekunde, in der jemand etwas zu dir sagt… Gott, ich wollte nicht, dass dir das passiert", den letzten Teil sagte er leise, als ob er nicht dafür gedacht war, dass Cameron ihn hörte.

Jeff steht langsam auf und zieht Cameron in eine feste Umarmung. Cameron drückt sein Gesicht an die Schulter seines Vaters, zitternd und leise schluchzend. „Es tut mir so leid, dass du da durch musstest", sagt er sanft, „Wir haben nicht- du solltest das nicht müssen. Du hast dir das nicht ausgesucht."

„Aber ich würde", sagte Cameron entschlossen. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und wischt sich die Augen ab. „Ich würde euch über alle anderen Eltern wählen. Ich liebe euch, ihr seid meine Dads. Ich würde euch jedes einzelne Mal auswählen, egal, was jemand sagt. Genau wie ihr mich ausgewählt habt."

Nick erhob sich, indem er sich mit den Armen vom Stuhl hoch drückte, auf wackligen Beinen streckte er die Hand aus um nach seinem Sohn zu greifen und ihn an sich zu ziehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie wir es verdient haben, so ein tolles Kind wie dich zu haben, Cam. Du bist wirklich einzigartig." Jeff schlingt seine Arme um die beiden und lehnte sich vor um Nicks Schläfe zu küssen.

Mr. Sheldon wählte den Moment um sich zu räuspern. „Ich denke, dass sie Cameron mit nach Hause nehmen können für heute. Es sind nur noch zwei Stunden Schule übrig und ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Hummel-Anderson ihm nachher gerne die Hausaufgaben bringt."

„Ihr hättet Rory sehen müssen", lacht Cameron ein bisschen schwach. „Sugar musste sich auf ihn setzen, damit er nicht auf diesen Typen losging. Er kämpft wie Tante Rachel."

Jeff lacht laut und bricht damit die Spannung in dem Raum. Mr. Sheldon lächelt. „Ja, er war extrem hartnäckig, dass man sich direkt um Eric kümmerte und glauben sie mir, das werde ich."

„Danke", sagt Nick, während seine Hände auf Camerons Schultern liegen.

Mr. Sheldon lächelt. „Meine Tochter und ihre Partnerin seit zehn Jahren, haben gerade ihr erstes Kind adoptiert. Ich würde das Leben meiner Enkelin gerne so leicht wie möglich machen und es beginnt mit dem Beschützen ihres Sohnes."

„Also", Jeff atmet laut aus und sagt: „Heute war eine emotionale Achterbahn."

„Heute war zum Kotzen", seufzt Cameron und fährt mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Sie gehen die Straße hinunter, auf dem Weg nach Hause. Cameron ist halb am Schlafen und das meiste seines Gewichts lastet auf Jeff.

Nick streckt seine Hand aus und glättet Camerons Haare. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich", sagt er ihm sanft, „Ich meine, dass ist die Stelle, an der ich dir eigentlich sagen sollte, dass Gewalt niemals die Lösung ist- und es ist nicht, okay, denk nicht, dass du einfach rumlaufen kannst und Leute schlagen, wenn sie dich ärgern-aber ich bin stolz auf dich."

Jeff zerzaust Camerons Haare. Da wo Nick es glatt gemacht hatte, steht es nun hoch. „Dito, Sohn", sagt er fröhlich und küsst Camerons Stirn. „Und jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen und sehen, sodass du auf etwas einschlafen kannst, dass nicht betoniert ist."

„Guter Plan", sagt Cameron müde.

„Als sie an ihrem Haus ankommen, trägt Jeff Cameron halb hinein. „Du bist zu groß dafür, murmelt er und versucht Cameron bestmöglich aufrecht zu halten. „Wirklich Kumpel, du bist nicht mehr fünf." Der Portier lacht, hält die Tür auf und klopft Jeff auf die Schulter, als sie an ihm vorbeikommen.

Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie es überhaupt bis in ihr Apartment geschafft haben, denn in der Sekunde, in der sie das Wohnzimmer betreten, fällt Cameron auf die Couch. Er ist weg, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührt. Nick blickt lächelnd auf ihn hinunter und legt eine Decke über ihn. Vorsichtig nimmt er Cameron seine Brille von der Nase, er bemerkt, dass sie leicht verbogen ist. Er wie nicht, ob es wegen dem „Kampf" ist, in den Cameron geraten ist oder weil Cameron nicht gerade vorsichtig umgeht, mit den Sachen, die er besitzt. Jeff kommt von hinten auf ihn zu und wickelt seine Arme um Nicks Hüfte. „Wir können uns wirklich glücklich schätzen", sagt er leise und Nick nickt.

„Ja", sagt er sanft, „das können wir definitiv."


End file.
